Recollections
by Andrea Rimsky
Summary: A provincial noblewoman writing to her betrothed reminisces about Sandry. Slightly uncanonical to account for a different perspective


Three Hills, Emelan. 39 Vedris IV

Aldric fer Cordil, Summersea

My lord Aldric,

I hope with all my heart that you are well, and not in danger of taking ill of the Hataran Sickness, which I have lately heard is spread to nearly every port and will soon reach our own Emelan. Should it strike Summersea, I pray that you will quit the city. This is, in truth, a selfish wish, for I could not bear it if you were to die, now that our marriage is in such short sight. I am sure your duty would not permit you to leave. I will beg you to return to me, but if you cannot abandon the court, then I will come to you as we have planned: sickness or no sickness.

Though I am sure that you have already heard, as you read this, I am overjoyed to tell you of the birth of your brother. We had word from Nilin Lake only yesterday. Your lady mother is said to be in excellent health, after an easy birthing. We have not heard what name he is to have.

You asked in your last letter if I had any impressions of the Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, who I understand is lately returned to court. You recollect rightly that we were both schooled at Winding Circle, though Lady Sandrilene was removed to private study after very few months, and I ceased to see her then. We were not even passing acquaintances; I doubt highly that she remarked me at all. Of course, the rest of us noted her closely; she was so very highborn and come so recently from such tragic circumstances.

It must be confessed that I was envious of her. It seemed to me a wondrously great thing to be the great-niece of the duke, of whom I had heard so much, in such varied report, at home. There is much less discontent in our days (and it is growing milder each passing year) but you know that our fathers still harbored a strong resentment, having been boys when we lost our sovereign power to the Duke of Emelan. There were many stories told of the awful sternness of our current Duke and his father when they were obliged to forray into our lands to settle rebellions only a few years before our births. Suffice to say, I had (and carry still) a provincial's dread in regards to His Grace. (Truly, I think I could not live at the court, in such proximity to him, as you do.) Even when the events themselves are past, such things are not easily forgotten by the people. I beg your pardon for my digression. That was not the object of my jealousy. Lady Sandrilene was made so much of by all, and this offended me, arrogant child that I was. The Dedicate-sisters fussed over her hands, claiming that they had been ruined and made coarse by her needlework, and then praised that to the skies: she was truly an artist: her work was so lifelike, so perfectly done. You will think me very petty to have noted that the vaunted wear on her hands amounted only to calluses on a few of her fingertips, and those not as great as the ones that I had from my music. Yet no one chid me for hardening my hands. That is the difference between the daughter of a minor lord, whose presence at Winding Circle was required for her acculturation and her region's assimilation into Emelan, and the duke's great-niece, kin to royalty and a marvelously wealthy heiress in several lands.

As to her character, Lady Sandrilene was very gracious and condescending to her inferiors. We admired her greatly, who came from insignificant families and were consequently much despised by the greater ladies, for she spoke to us with the same kindness as to the closest in rank to her. She did not speak very much to anyone; she seemed often impatient with the rest of us and our childish chatter. She was frank and unburdened by her high rank. I was almost shocked, the first time that I heard her speak of the duke. In her off-hand and informal manner, she spoke of him only as "my uncle". She did not invoke him often, but on occaison in her several debates with some of the other ladies. I do not know if she realized that the mention of his opinion silenced her opponents.

She was quick to take the part of the down-trodden, and her good manners did not always extend to one whom she believed abused privilege or did not act as she thought meet. She befriended a Trader-girl who was newly orphaned and come to Winding Circle, and invited her to eat at our table. None of us dared gainsay her openly, though one of the ladies made quiet remarks about the situation which were unflattering. I believe that she said something to the effect of "If she is worthy to eat with ladies, then I am a cat," speaking in regards to the Trader. I am told that His Grace does not brook disobedience or overly free speech with his person, and is this respect Lady Sanrilene is like him, or was at that time. Her will challenged by this lady, she took her most humiliatingly to task, intimating to us all her own vastly superior rank and power therein, and finally addressing her challenger as "Kitty," and commanding her to lap milk from a plate. It was not long after that she left our dormitory for the private study of magic, from which time I saw her but rarely and from a distance. I am given to understand that she returned to His Grace's house when he was taken ill last year.

These are my chief recollections of Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. I hear that she has grown quite beautiful, and is ever as perfect and gracious a lady as she was at Winding Circle. There is a rumor that I have heard: that His Grace considers her even now to be his heir, perhaps you may confirm it? I suspect it is for this reason that you ask about her of me. I would be honored to be introduced to her, when I join you at the court. May the gods keep you safe, as I keep you ever in my heart and prayers!

With all respect, obedience, and love,

Esserine fa Elenich

* * *

REVISED 27-6-05 


End file.
